The present disclosure relates to a content reproduction device and method, and a program, and particularly relates to a content reproduction device and method, and a program in which it is possible to listen to music in comfort while being able to be attentive to sounds of the surroundings at all times.
Techniques of categorizing an audio signal into music or voices have been researched in the related art.
For example, in a case when the volume of voices or background noise that is superimposed is great as compared to music or the like, it is difficult to categorize whether an audio signal is music or voices. Accordingly, as a technique for music segment detection, a technique of calculating a music information evaluation value that represents whether or not each frame includes music by calculating an audio feature vector sequence for every short frame time period from the input audio signal and determining the music start and end times or the like has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-8836).
Further, a technique of controlling the gain of a variable gain amplifier based on the received sound level that is detected by a received sound level detector and an external sound level that is detected by an external sound detector in order to provide headphones that are also able to receive sounds of the surroundings accurately while receiving the audio signal source that is the target or the like has also been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-295175).